Curiosity Got the Children…
by PaperDanie2
Summary: One morning when Zelda was getting ready for the day she finds Nana and Popo with her as always. While reading an inapropriate book infront of them she accidentally lets a word slip out infront of them. What trouble will the twins get into this time? Warning! Yuri, some Yaoi, and other sexual themes
1. Authors Note:

**Dear readers of this fiction:**

Wow, that's a tad bit too professional, huh?

**Readers who have, for some unknown reason, enjoyed this series:**

I'm thinking of restoring most of the story. Looking back into it, it's hard to believe I started this story nearly three years ago! I still quite enjoy the idea of the plot and I really, really want to improve it for the benefit of all of you readers! I have a week left of summer before I'm back in school so let's see what I can get done! :)

So, if you're still reading this, or even have interest in the story after all these years, I hope you like what I'm planning on doing!

Thank you all so much for your love and support!


	2. Chapter 1

Curiosity Got the Children…

Disclaimer: I do not own or have anything involved with Nintendo, Super Smash Bros, or any other alliance.

"**Well, this is my first Super Smash Bros Fan Fic. It's rated M for some adult themes and adult jokes. Well enjoy." – **Wow, it's really hard to believe I started this story almost three years ago! Well, now I'm going to attempt to restore this story, for better or for worse! Oh, and forewarning, I know the title is Curiosity Got the Children but I have Nana, Popo and their friends be around pre-teens to young teenagers.

**Chapter 1:**

Being an ass-kicking, gorgeous, intelligent woman of royalty surrounded by a bunch of Neanderthals every day is hard work. Think about it. There would practically be no chance for relaxation mixed in with all that fighting and competition. That's why Princess Zelda of Hyrule enjoys her time _alone, _which it seems that she can only get in the mornings.

Gazing out of the window to the blinding sky from her seat at the table, her senses were slowly awaking, though more rapidly thanks to the soft aroma of her straight coffee and flakey apple filled pastry, courtesy of Master Hand. The timeless princess sat at the dining room table, carefully sipping the cup of warm goodness by herself, basking in the quiet that would, unfortunately, be gone quicker than she'd know.

Mornings at the Smash Mansion were always calm and peaceful before everyone else woke, (Obviously! Just imagine living in a house with annoying little kids and Donkey Kong…) and the Hylian princess never failed to waste this time for personal meditation in attempt to begin the day correctly.

The flawless young woman sat with a blank expression on her face, gazing straight towards the vacant seat that stood across the table. Her eyes shifted towards the clock against the wall next to the kitchen. She has about thirty seconds or so before another tortuous day would begin. Let's see here… First she would probably be greeted by the always horny Ganondorf with an awkward sexual innuendo. Following that encounter more Smashers will be filling in and giving their individual 'Mornings!' or 'What's happening, sexy?' to her, depending on how some of these guys are feeling. Zelda would be the first to admit that the male selection at the mansion were either clueless or just, excuse the French, douche bags. Then she'll have to train with one of the countless faces, maybe it'll be Captain Falco today or Pokémon Trainer. He just can't keep his Pokéballs in his pants. (At that point the royal beauty was thinking she'll just take an off day and try to get more time to herself.) Willing herself to not think about what other suffocating events will occur in the hours ahead, she took two huge gulps of caffeinated goodness down her throat, leaving the mug empty.

Ah, there it was. The first alarm of the Smash Mansion started to ring throughout the building, a medley of songs that Mario is always humming off key. The princess softly bit her bottom lip in anticipation. She should have about two minutes of sanity remaining.

Thumping pairs of footsteps were heard running down the stairs to the kitchen not long after. Ah, Nana and Popo were racing each other to see who could make it to Zelda the fastest. Both of the Ice Climbers admired the princess for one reason or another and wanted to make a good impression.

"Good morning princess Zelda," Nana called out nervously to her model, giving a bright smile, while timidly tugging on her sleeve, "how are you this fine day?"

Zelda, wishing for just a tad more peace and quiet, moved forward to the sink in the kitchen in order to drop off her used dishes, while returning Nana's greeting, "I've been better, thank you."

The beauty stretched her arms and stifled a yawn. Moving back to the chair she had occupied, the Hylian picked up one of Peach's random books left open on the table and flipped to the beginning in lukewarm interest.

"Uh, Ms. Zelda, could you help me train today? Master Hand wanted us to get ready for the battles taking place soon," Popo asked shyly as a blush began growing on his face when noticing the princess wasn't paying attention to him. This has happened before but still, rejection from the pretty lady stung a bit.

"Huh, what, oh sure…" Zelda mumbled to him as she flipped the page of the ambiguously covered novel. The book was titled 'When the Sweetest Mushrooms Go Bad' and was quite lengthy. Around five hundred pages at the least. It's surprising that Peach could even pick up a book, let alone read thousands of words. Zelda flipped through the book. Ah, there are pictures. Of course. The novel was apparently about a princess who fell in love, or blind lust, to her 'Prince Charming' to end up finding out that he sells children and teenaged Toads to a human-trafficking organization.

Zelda sighed and firmly placed the book down on the table shut.

"Peach has an absolutely no class in reading material… All of them contain some sort of pornography!" The Hylian princess's eyes grew as large as Star Fox's ego when she realized what she said next to very young, curious children.

"W-What's pornography? Can I have some?" Nana asked, offering a small smile, obviously not knowing what she truly just asked, or the completely illegal nature of it.

The older woman's face heated up slightly. In attempt to avoid a more awkward situation she stammered out, "Well, it's when…why don't you ask Samus what it means? She might be able to tell you better than I can," Zelda proceeded to walk out of the room, in search for a book without such graphic adult themes and a place where she wouldn't die in embarrassment.

Nana stomped her foot on the dining room tile in bratty annoyance, "Why can't she just tell us? Samus isn't much of a morning person…" Along with her complaint, the girl clad in pink formed her mouth into a small pout.

"Plus Samus scares me… She isn't as kind and warm hearted as Peach or Zelda!" Popo exclaimed to his sister, scratching the back of his head, a bit uncomfortable in his parka. He inhaled deeply, "Well, I don't suppose it could hurt, the worst she could do is say no…You coming sis?" Nodding her head in agreement Nana began to fallow her brother. The two Ice Climbers exited the dining room and cautiously returned back upstairs and took a turn to the East Wing.

It was a truly beautiful building. The walls seemed to be glazed with sunshine when the sun entered the window at the far end of the hall. The marble statues complimented the slightly off-white walls perfectly, and paintings that varied from abstract figures to breathtaking landscapes hung proudly on the walls. And to think, this was only a small portion of the mansion! Master Hand really made sure his occupants felt humble and important.

Not wanting to have their motives questioned by anyone else, the children quickly scampered to the door farthest from the stairwell where the bounty hunter resided. They knocked on the wooden door three times before it slowly creaked open.

"…Could I help you?" The bounty hunter's lengthy, blonde hair was scattered across her face as if she was in a death match with her mattress and pillow the night before. She was wearing only a long, white sleeping shirt and a pair of jeans with various rips along the front.

Well, it was now or never.

"Miss S-Samus… Could you uh…telluswhatpornogrophyis?" The twins stuttered out at the same time to the easily aggravated woman. The stern look on her face told them she wasn't in the mood for a straightforward answer.

"In simple terms for you two it's when Mario and Peach take pictures, record, or write about their… fun experiences or whatever the hell they do at night… Anyone old enough with functioning bodies can do it if they want but those two idiots just happen to do it all the time and keep them lying around the freaking mansion. Now leave." She softly slammed the door in Nana and Popo's faces leaving the two wearing confused expressions.

"So pornography is when people take pictures, record videos, or write about the fun times they have a night? It sounds intriguing… Popo, tonight we make our first pornography film!"

**Authors Note:**

"**Well I guess I'm done with the first chapter. :P I hoped you liked it and the next ones will be out in no time flat. Read! Review!" **–Well, wasn't I the little prick back in the day? As you can tell I just put in a hell of a lot more detail and tried to make it flow better! Te gusta? Please review and tell me how you liked it this time around!


	3. Chapter 2

Curiosity Got The Children…

**Disclaimer:**** "I do not own or have anything involved with Nintendo, Super Smash Bros, or any other alliance." **– Well said younger me! Okay, so here is the revised version of chapter 2! I hope it's better than the original was! And if you're a newcomer (hehe) just keep on reading as if nothing happened!

Chapter 2:

The excitement was heavy in the air for the two Ice Climbers! Never have they every tried to do something this big before, though, according to Samus's definition they had many opportunities to make great pornography films. Nana and Popo wandered around the massive mansion, trying to find places to film and decide who should be in the movie. Currently the majority of the Smashers were still in bed in attempt to sleep, trying to regain energy from the battles they had, even though the first alarm had probably awoken everyone.

"Alright Nana, here's the list for the stars in our porno film. We have Zelda, Marth, Ike, you, me, Pit, Link, Mario and Peach, since they have done it so often, Donkey and Diddy Kong, Game & Watch, Bowser, Samus, Lucas, Ness, Young Link, Roy, Kirby and Meta Knight, and maybe Luigi, Jigglypuff, or Yoshi." Popo stated with a proud grin on his face. They were actually going to do it! Talk about the best porno ever!

"We will tell the rest of them at dinner that they made the cut. Let's see who's awake now!" Nana and Popo returned downstairs again to find Ganondorf reading the 'Hyrule Times', cursing loudly about something to do with politics, in the living room.

Nana leaned over to whisper to Popo surreptitiously, "Now I know why we didn't add Ganondorf into our pornography movie… he'd ruin the fun!" Unfortunately, however, the female Ice Climber spoke a tad bit too loud and attracted Ganondorf's attention.

"Hhm… Aren't you kids a little too young to create a porn movie?" He questioned, placing the paper down on the coffee table next to him. There was a strange, malicious glint in his eye, as his lips curled upward in a cold and vicious smile.

"N-No way… Samus told us that you could be any age to make one! We, uh, yeah…" Popo coughed out, stuttering. If you thought Samus could be scary, Ganondorf was a whole different story. Screw that, it wasn't even a different story; it was a whole fricken different genre.

"We-We already have the list on who will be i-in it!" Nana spoke out.

"Do you two have me on the list? I would be delighted to take part in such… activities." Ganondorf looked at both of the children with hard, cold stares, licking his lips in delight, and let them continue.

"Okay… We will…" The Ice Twins scurried out of the room as quickly as they could, leaving the monster alone with his paper and creepiness.

"What would Ganondorf know about pornography? He doesn't know the meaning of the word. Just think about Ganondorf in a porno movie! It would be disturbing! He would be so mean no one would even want to watch it!" Popo cried out to his twin.

Nana nodded her head in agreement, "Forget about it for now. We should get the equipment ready for the movie. Just don't forget to insert Ganondorf in the list now...yuck!"

The two Ice Climbers cleverly constructed the plot of the movie for the next few hours, skipping training in the process. They had stayed in the dining room, from time to time going to the kitchen for a snack, and even drew some pictures of what their porn was going to look like on a piece of notebook paper. Every single detail was in place and different scenes were built in! Just writing it felt so…good! Ah, yes, the Ice Climbers were ready to announce their plan by dinner, the exact time they planned to. A bell rung a few minutes after finishing the last details to the plot, telling the children that it was 1:30 and currently time for a hearty lunch with some of their friends!

Lucas, Ness, and Young Link (Master Hand enjoys playing with Link's genetics apparently) strolled in from the training arena, animatedly talking about their current move set-list, as the older Smashers filtered around them to get to their lunch first. The three boys maneuvered their path towards Nana and Popo, who were waving them over in anticipation.

"Hey! Ness, Linkie, Lucas! What's up?" Popo called with a large smile plastered on his face as his friends pulled out chairs around and across the siblings. Popo's eyes glanced between all of his friends, though for some reason they landed on Young Link's the longest, though that contact was broken by Link awkwardly adverting his eyes.

"Don't call me that Poopo," Link muttered with a slight grimace that turned into a grin after his friends chuckled at the 'ingenious' word play.

Nana's face contorted in disgust, "Ew! Gross! Don't talk like that when I'm about to eat! Did you guys even wash your hands?" She looked at Link, Ness and Lucas in succession, who each replied respectively:

"Nope,"  
"Why would I wash those when I'm about to eat?"  
"Of course I did! Sanitation is an important lifestyle that I intend to uphold for my entire life,"

Popo glared at Lucas while levitating from his seat to go to the kitchen, "Dude, you're such a girl sometimes! I didn't even understand half the things you said just now," He ran over to the kitchen, with the others fallowing suit closely behind.

"Hey," Ness stated a bit sternly, catching up to Popo, "Don't talk about Lucas that way! Just because he likes to be clean doesn't mean he's a girl!" He patted Lucas on the back as they got to the table that was filled with food, bringing a blush from the blonde.

"Yeah," Young Link commented, grabbing a handful of chips from a bowl and stuffing it in his mouth, "If he was a girl he'd be in this kitchen making food for us manly men to eat! That's why Nana isn't in here!"

A squeal was heard from the young hero. He might not be having kids after that one folks…

"If being manly means I can kick your ass then yeah, I'm one hell of a man," Nana yelled out to the crouching boy. She then grabbed a sandwich and some strawberries and stormed back to the dining room.

Gulping, the four boys quickly got their plates situated and returned to the table, a bit nervous to be around Nana. Though, it seems like she forgot about what just happened already.

"S-Sorry, Nana…" Young Link offered with a small smile, though his eyes were still watering from the pain of being assaulted in such a sensitive area!

Nana looked up with her mouth filled with a turkey and ham sandwich, swallowing slowly, "It's okay Linkie! I forgive you!"

The remaining boys had just lost all restraint and began laughing so feverously that many of the adults looked at them like they were getting murdered or something. Breaking the awkward tension, the five began creating small talk throughout the rest of lunch, and thankfully, no more…parts…were attacked.

After lunch the five children went their separate ways, the Ice Climbers going to their room to write the script of their masterpiece and the other three boys went to the game room to play some Wii!

CGTCCGTCCGTCCGTCCGTCCGTC

After hours of writing the script, with both dramatic lines and quirky lines alike, the twins had a feeling they were going to become the heroes of the mansion with this wonderful idea!

"Everyone is going to love this, Nana!" Popo rolled over from his position on his bed and began jumping up and down. "I can't wait to watch Peach and Mario play with Jigglypuff! I heard Mario likes Jigglypuffs a lot so he's going to love this!"

"Ah, come on Popo! My favorite part is when we get Zelda and Samus dripping wet!"

"Yeah, those super soakers are going to be ah-maz-ing!"

A similar bell to the one that rang at lunch began chiming. It was time for dinner! The Ice Climbers gulped in understanding of what that meant. Time to pitch the most amazing idea in the history of the world to their older mentors!

CGTCCGTCCGTCCGTCCGTCCGTC

The smashers were gathered around the dining table with their plates prepared, ready to eat. Master Hand and Crazy Hand were gone so Nana and Popo decided to start the evening without them.

"Fellow Smashers, today Popo and I have discovered, with the help of two important people," Nana's gaze brushed over Zelda and Samus, "tonight we will, with the help of you all, create a pornography movie!" All jaws literally hit the floor, and everyone was speechless, especially Samus and Zelda who were blushing an intense shade of crimson like idiots, avoiding all contact to everyone in the room.

"The movie will take place in our room, the kitchen, the basement, outside, and the roof of the building. We can start in 30 minutes from now." The ice climbers sat down to let the fellow smashers continue eating but it seemed as if the appetites left the room.

"**Well that was the end of chapter two. It was a very important chapter to finish getting to the movie. Well I hope you liked it! Read! Review!" **–Ah, how refreshing, I was so cute back then! :)


	4. Chapter 3

"**Disclaimer:**** I do not own or have anything involved with Nintendo, Super Smash Bros, or any other alliance." **–Alright! Here is the new and improved chapter 3! I hope you enjoy! Oh, and if you catch the modern Sega joke in the beginning I didn't mean any offense xD. Keep in mind SSB is a Nintendo game so yeah! Sega is great!**  
**

Chapter 3

Dinner that evening ended on a much different note than usual. The Smashers only picked with some of the food on their plates and didn't dig in like usual. Instead of the dining room being spread with happiness and noise it was quiet and just plain…awkward, like every drip of warmth in the entire mansion fled away to be lost forever. Most of the curious stares landed on Nana, Popo, Zelda, and Samus, who in particular looked extremely irritated yet overwhelmingly flustered.

Popo and Nana didn't understand. They thought porn was fun and that everyone loved doing it but it seemed tonight that it was the worst thing since modern Sega. Things were looking grim for the Ice Climbers and they were starting to think that they would have to do the movie by themselves until one of the Smashers got up to support the cause.

"I happen to think that this would be a very appropriate opportunity to show the younger Smashers how we all pass the time… Who would it hurt if it only stayed in the Smash Mansion?" Ganondorf looked knowingly at the other Smashers who he knew were dying to get their freaks on. A few started to open up and agree with the idea.

"It could…I don't know…take off a lot of stress from the upcoming battles…" Roy added with a hopeful expression, which allowed even more Smashers, except the younger ones, to agree with Nana and Popo's suggestion.

"We could use one of my books for tips!" Peach added enthusiastically. Needless to say, suddenly the dining room vibrated with a heavy awkwardness a second time.

"Uh, yeah…but what about Master Hand or Crazy Hand? What would they do to us if they found out? Who knows how long we could get punished, or in what fashion!" Pokémon Trainer asked curiously, though his eyes betrayed his words and showed that he was in fact intrigued by the idea.

Link rubbed his chin thoughtfully after taking a sip of water from his glass, "It still seems like fun. Plus the sneaking around could be great practice for us!" And with that notion the horny Smashers were all on board.

Zelda, who was blushing even harder, turned to Nana and Popo. Clearing her throat, and all the anxiety with it, she questioned, "Well who are the stars in the movie?"

Popo and Nana didn't need to be asked twice, "Everyone…unless you and Samus want to be the main roles! We think you both have undying chemistry, or whatever that means," All of the adult Smashers snuffled a few chuckles at the statement, except for Link who looked a little jealous.

Zelda tilted her head in curiosity towards Samus, who suddenly became nervously jumpy, being placed on the spot in that fashion.

"I-er, uhm, well I-I…Everyone could be the star… It, uh, I mean I wouldn't mind doing it with Zelda, erm, I mean I would, uh-unless she wanted to then I'd b-be fine with it…" Well, that was a first. The entire room stared in awe at the youthful bounty hunter. She had never stuttered that much in her life, why was she starting now?

Popo and Nana looked hopefully at Zelda, though were interrupted by an abrupt chuckle from Ganondorf that spread throughout the giant dining table. The laughter came in hysterics, causing Samus to nearly knock over her chair and rush her way out of the room, red spread across her face. It was as if the bouts of cruel laughter reverberated off the walls and were vibrating around the room, unable to stop.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Ness called out to no one in particular through the noise. He was one of the children who knew the true meaning of pornography and felt slightly bad for Samus. Lucas was made fun of just earlier this afternoon and now his friend Samus had to deal with the torment. It was so not cool.

Zelda's mouth opened in a response, her body language showed she was tense and worry was plastered all over her face, though before she could say anything regarding the bounty hunter, Roy arose bashfully.

"I'll go talk to her," He mumbled rapidly. It was no secret that Roy contained lumbering feelings for Samus. Soon after the boy left the room everyone threw random questions at Nana and Popo but they were too busy thinking about why Samus didn't want to be the star. '_She would have a great time, getting drenched while holding onto Zelda! Hopefully Roy changes her mind'_ they thought simultaneously_._

Not much later the Smashers decided to get ready for filming so they went to their various rooms. Zelda stayed behind with the Ice Climbers. She glanced out of the door to where Samus stormed out around every five seconds, as if the woman would reappear any instant.

"You two," Zelda leered at the pair, though heat still radiating on her cheeks, alternating stares between each of the climbers, "What exactly did Samus tell you when you asked her what…pornography…was?"

"She told us that it was when people take pictures, record videos, or write about fun things they do at night. We've thought about what that meant and so we decided that for our video we could play Wii, hide and go seek, pillow and food fights, and just play around!"

Zelda remained motionless for a few lingering moments before looking at Nana. "Remind me to never send you to Samus for advice again…" The Hylian Princess left it at that, obviously not wanting to tell the children what the word really meant nor did she care to tell everyone else it was a misunderstanding. She simply decided that they will find out themselves. It would be entertaining to say the least.

"Bye-bye, Zelda, We hope to see you in the living room in 30 minutes. We're going to get our equipment ready." Then the Ice Climbers sprinted upstairs, erupting with anxiety for the movie they were going to make in less than an hour.

**Authors Note**

"**Well that's the end of Chapter 3! Filming starts next chapter! Will everyone end up on the same page or are we going to see some very confused, unhappy Smashers? You'll find out in the next chapter of Curiosity Got the Children…! Read! Review!" **– Yeah, I was quite the stud back then.


	5. Chapter 4

**Curiosity Got The Children…**

"**Disclaimer**:** I do not own or have anything involved with Nintendo, Super Smash Bros, or any other alliance." **– Alright, well, here's the new and improved chapter 4! I hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 4:**

All of the Smashers were in their dorms, preparing mentally and physically for Nana and Popo's pornography film that they would star in. Everyone was anxious for the filming but two little Ice Climbers were anxious for a whole different reason. A point that was brought up by Pokémon Trainer during dinner had stuck onto their consciences like a glob of glue thrown on a wall.

Nana sat on her bed, looking down towards her feet in worry, "Popo, do you think Master Hand and Crazy Hand will like our movie when it's done? I mean they might think it's childish… or even really bad…" She twiddled with her fingers in anticipation for the answer. What if they hate it! They'll be the laughing stock of the mansion.

"Do you think they would want to be in it? They could have their own scene! Then they would like it for sure!" Popo smiled at his twin, encouraging her by hiding his own insecurities with positive thumbs up. He pushed himself off his bed and walked over to their closet.

"We should get the equipment ready," he called from over his shoulder, rummaging through old toys they received from various occasions. Nana quickly got off her bed and went over to another part of the room where they kept toys. The two Ice Climbers got out their Wii, the video camera, a rope for when they play tug of war, pillows for a good o' fashion pillow fight, the Super Soakers, and some costumes in case the Smashers wanted to dress up for the film.

Scanning her eyes across the room to check if there were any items that could also be brought last minute, Nana jumped up and down excitedly, "I suppose we should head downstairs. We should be the first ones there." So yet again the two twins were on their way downstairs from their room in the West Wing.

They got into the beautifully decorated living room, which today smelt like cinnamon and vanilla. The dark opal paint covered the walls, giving it an ambiguous, dreamy feel, and just sitting in the room would be able to relax anyone. Looking up towards the ceiling one would feel that it was as tall as a sky-scraper, hanging over you with such majesty and power. It was as if Master Hand designed this room in his honor.

Popo and Nana walked around the large room and decided to sit on the round black wool rug that covered the majority of the floor. While they were waiting they played Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, a game that Pokémon Trainer taught them, and talked animatedly about how fun the filming would be. Minutes passed like mere moments and the first people, Peach and Mario, gracefully walked downstairs into the living room, both were wearing fluffy Mushroom Kingdom robes over their bodies.

Popo looked irritated with the two, "Did you forget about the movie? Why are you in your robes? We heard that you two were experts in pornography!"

The couple blushed, Mario taking hold of Peach's hand, and Peach replied, "Well, we are ready for the movie… we didn't forget… we're well, wearing our costumes underneath the robe…"

"Oh wow, we brought our own costumes in case anyone wanted to wear one, but I guess you two know how to do this better than us," Nana mentioned to the experienced 'porn' stars.

"Well, we wanted to make it more special. Right, Mario?" The plumber nodded his head to confirm the pink princess's statement, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

The man clad in red used his free hand to stroke his mustache, "Trust-a me, little ones. Peach and I have a good amount of experience-a with this field. We've been perfecting our acting since before you two were-a born!" He slowly dragged Peach to the coach only inches away from the rug, and where they sat down, waiting for the other residence of the mansion.

More and more Smashers filtered into the living room all dressed in slightly suggestive clothing. Zelda made her way in, dressed in her normal attire, though wore a proud smile on her face for some reason. As she entered the room she made small talk with Luigi, though her eyes drifted over to the door in anticipation.

Samus was the last one downstairs. The bounty hunter was staring at the floor, obviously embarrassed. She wore a lacy, black tank-top that had a pattern of planetary bodies like stars, a pair of way too short jean shorts, and had her hair tied up in a perfect bun, like it was just waiting to be pulled loose, and…was that eyeliner she was wearing? A lot different from the appearance she had the same morning. She actually looked…for lack of a better word, like a girl! Zelda probably helped her get ready.

Everyone stopped to glance at her when she arrived; stunned by her appearance. Nana turned her head to Popo who was blushing intensely at the hunter. What was getting him so worked up?

Surprisingly though, even Zelda looked shocked at her work, as her jaw dropped slightly. Her head was cocked to the right, looking as intently as the men around her. She must have done a better job then she thought, or why else would she be staring that way?

Samus looked up at everyone and broke the silence in frustration, "So are we going to get started or what?"

The Smashers, except Zelda, instantly dragged their eyes to Nana and Popo. Oh yeah, it was _their_ movie… Getting to the front of the room, Nana coughed loudly to silence the crowd, "Alrighty then…to get started here are the people who will be in the movie," as Nana read off the list Bowser creepily shuffled his way over to Samus to flirt with the poor girl.

"Hey baby, what's going on? You know I'm about to star in a porno movie. It's going to be really hot. You should check it out." He said, his hot, musky breath hitting her ear. Yeah, gross.

"Not in your dreams freak." Samus whispered to Bowser, crossing her arms and craning her neck to try and hear Nana better. How the hell did she get herself in this situation?

"C'mon girl, don't be so lame. I'll even take off those cute clothes for you…" Bowser moved one inch closer to Samus but to his dismay she smacked him across his ugly face, causing everyone to whip their heads back and figure out what happened.

"Listen you creep, if you want to get lucky buy a lotto ticket or something but leave me fuck alone!" She walked to the other side of the room, not caring about the stares directed towards her. A flash of… something flew through Zelda's eyes and it looked like she wanted to punch Bowser in the mouth. She's such a great friend to Samus, wanting to stick up for her like that!

"Aw man, we should have got that on camera! That would have been so hot!" Ike said to Marth and Roy. The men nodded feverishly, and there was even a little treble of drool falling down Ike's mouth.

Roy flashed an ominous grin, dark swirls rotating in his eyes and said, "Samus can do anything and she'd be hotter than hell… Just look at her," he gestured in her direction, trying to make sure eye-contact was made and gave a cold wink to the bounty hunter. This caught Popo's attention.

Popo heard the term 'hot' too many times and yet again curiosity got the best of him. Raising his hand, as if in class at school, he asked, "What does it mean when someone is hot? Whatever it means I bet it's good so I want to be hot too! Before we start this movie, we all have to get hot!"

**Authors Note**

"**Well that's the end of Chapter 4! Not as exciting as the other chapters maybe but we're just getting to the good part! Are the twins even closer to finding out what pornography really means? You'll find out in the next chapter of Curiosity Got the Children…! Read! Review!" **–Yeah, restoring this is fun. I wish it was more well-rounded the first time around!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or have anything involved with Nintendo, Super Smash Bros, or any other alliance.

**Authors Note:**  
**"It should go more smoothly now. Well in this chapter you will find some…okay maybe a lot of sexual tension with Zelda and Samus and Link. The Samus and Zelda thing is basically there to make the story more interesting and Link getting jealous for more drama. The little Ice twins are at it again and in this chapter some things are starting to boil up!" **–Well, check me out back in the day! Let's see how this chapter plays out now!

**Chapter 5:**

"You want to get hot? Popo…even I know what that means!" Nana looked at her brother as if he lost his mind. "We're Ice Climbers! It was hot when we got here, especially wearing these stupid parkas," all of the Smashers facepalmed when they heard that statement from the little girl. How naïve can you be?

Zelda was starting to lose her patience with the two Ice Twins. She didn't know they could be so blind…Have they been this sheltered all their lives? Just climbing and hanging on to their innocence? They were almost thirteen years old for crying out loud!

"Nana, Popo, listen. In that context it means someone is quite attractive. Synonyms are cute, sexy, adorable, though they differ in each situation. For example, all of us became speechless when Samus walked in the room because of how 'hot' she looks…it's safe to say most of us are attracted to her."

Samus's eyes remained latched to the ground, mostly because of what Zelda said about being attracted to her (though, not like she really minded) and the other half for the unwanted attention she was receiving for another countless occasion today.

"Now," Zelda finished, taking a deep breath to rid herself of remaining annoyance, "could we just start the movie and get over with it?"

Popo's ears were darkening in embarrassment. Of course that's what 'hot' means! Lucas whispered that about Ness to himself all the time, "Y-Yes, of course! Thank you Miss Zelda," The Ice twins were seldom snapped at by Zelda so this was a bit tensing. Nana picked up a portable white board that she brought to show a diagram to her fellow Smashers.

"To start, we need to explain how this will work. Since this pornography is going to be filmed at night we have to do this before the sun comes up. Scene one will be filmed in our room. The next scene will be filmed in the kitchen, and then the last scene will be filmed on the roof or basement. You all should divide yourselves up to what scene you want to be in so please figure that quickly and we will then give you your lines! Remember this movie is made by you so keep it original." She clapped her hands to dismiss the Smashers.

Nana and Popo watched as the Smashers discussed and scattered to various locations. They went into the dining room to count how many people went to the kitchen to film, but once they entered the room the twins noticed they forgot their supplies.

Though, before they reentered the room they noticed Zelda and Samus were the only two left.

**(****Note: This part is yuri-centric. If you aren't comfortable reading girl on girl romance you can skip it! The next bolded note will tell you when it's done.)**

Princess Zelda watched as Samus awkwardly made her way to the couch and sat down. The blonde crossed her arms in annoyance and defeat, straining to not look in Zelda's direction.

"Samus, I didn't mean to embarrass you, what I said honestly shocked me as well," Zelda tried to look into the bounty hunter's light orbs, though Samus refused to make eye-contact. Samus, not knowing what to say, took her chances and forced her eyes from the 'captivating' rug they settled into Zelda's. The pairs of deep blue stared intensely between the women; as if glimpses of the soul were exposed every breath the two took in sync. The heaviness took most of the air out of the girls bodies.

"It's fine, just…please don't put me on the spot like that anymore," She muttered out, tearing her eyes away, as if to make the tension in the room dissipate.

Zelda gave a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and turned around to leave the room before being interrupted, "Wait," Samus stood up to look Zelda square in the eyes again. The Ice twins changed their positions better so they could see more clearly without being noticed.

"Thank you, for helping me do all of this," Samus gestured to her face and clothing. "You know you didn't need to, I could have gotten Peach to help me…"she trailed off at the end, as if opening it up for a question that wasn't answered.

Zelda gave a small sigh before answering, "I did it because I know how you feel about yourself. I know how you don't think you're beautiful, but why I don't understand. I wanted to see if by putting you in an image of the stereotypical blonde beauty you'd understand that you can be beautiful. Though, you don't need all that makeup and revealing clothes to be the strongest, most gorgeous person I know."

"I'm not any of those things. You saw me, even with this makeover I was still awkward and…just plain weak! All those things you said, they fit perfectly for you, but for me? I'm not sure I'll ever reach that state in my life," Samus's eyes showed no emotion, a blank and empty gaze, unlike the one of intensity that was exchanged only moments before.

"I don't know how you can say that. Everyone in this room was speechless when you walked in, including myself. No one wants to admit it but even when you're not plastered in these clothes and make up you're so beautiful, inside and out. It's just an excuse to stare at you when you're dressed in all this," Zelda commented, gesturing to Samus's body and face like the blonde did before her.

She continued, a bit shakily, "There are a lot of people in this mansion who think you are irresistible. Just look at Roy," the princess said with venom splashed over her words, "he can't even keep his eyes off you. I bet you feel the same way as he does, or else you wouldn't have asked for that makeover." And this time Zelda broke the eye-contact, as if disgusted in the possibility her friend harbored feelings for the man.

"There's no way in hell that bastard has _feelings_ for me,"

Zelda's voice slightly rose, though she was slightly taken aback from Samus's tone, "Of course he does! It's hard not to notice! What did he say to you when he went to get you after dinner this evening? What made you want to come and see me before this stupid gathering?"

"He was just making sure I was alright. When I wouldn't answer…he tried to kiss me." Samus, taking a chance, looked into the princess's eyes. There were practically waves of aqua burning in sadness and something else.

"Let me guess, you kissed him back?"

"No. I couldn't do that to myself. I avoided the kiss…until he grabbed my face forcefully and took advantage of my shock."

Zelda's demeanor became tense and her hands curled into tight fists before she squeaked out, "What did you do to him?"

The blonde hunter took a deep breath, a frown now drawn on her face, "I pushed him off, though he was a bit too forceful. When I managed to get away by punching him in the stomach he told me that…he wanted to fuck me tonight, and if I don't look like a 'pretty girl like I'm supposed to' he'd..."

"I'm going to kill him, Samus. He had no right to do that to you! You didn't deserve to be taken advantage of… I swear, the next time I see him I'll…" Samus raised up a hand to silence the girl.

"I can fight my own battles, Zelda. I'm just glad I have such a good friend in you,"

"I should have been the one who came in to comfort you. Not someone who'd take advantage of you and threaten to rape you!"

"I wouldn't want you to see my vulnerable side." Samus spoke softly. "I've been showing too much weakness today. If you showed up I'd probably fall apart,"

Zelda peered into Samus's orbs another time, though now they were glazed with a contagious sadness. "We all need to fall apart once in a while. It's one of the ways we know that we're alive, that we can feel."

"I'm scared, Zelda."

"You have nothing to be afraid of. If you ever need to talk to me, at any time, I'll embrace you with open arms."

An almost unnoticeable tear drifted down to Samus's cheek before she wiped it away, though more unexpectedly, she lunged into Zelda and gave a small embrace.

Zelda, ignoring the rapid pace of her heart at the unexpected contact chuckled lightly and hugged the torn hunter back.

"Zelda, I don't think you understand," Samus said, gaining some composure, though again she wouldn't meet the Hylian's eyes, "I'm _scared_. I'm scared of…being even more immoral than I am now, but I don't think I can hold back anymore,"

"Immoral? What did I tell you about how fair and just you already are?" She reached out and wiped another tear from Samus that fell. "Tell me, Sam, what are you holdi-"

The royal woman was silenced by a pair of soft, timid lips on hers, giving only the slightest amount of pressure, which was the only way Zelda knew what was happening was real.  
Zelda's eyes flew wide open at the contact; the only part of her body that could move was her heart, which was racing at what seemed to be a billion beats per minute. She could have sworn that her brain was bombarded with images of explosions, fireworks, stars, and an entire symphony that arose from the softest touch to her lips. She felt her knees buckle right before contact was broken by Samus.

Zelda looked at Samus, who looked incredibly guilty and broken. Her heart, still thumping abnormally fast, told her that her mind, which was telling her to stop and think about what she was about to do, was obsolete right now and she fallowed all physical intuition. She rose her arms before Samus had a chance to apologize or leave and wrapped them around her neck, gently bringing her face back to the beautiful hunter's and re-capturing her lips.

Samus, expecting to be pushed away earlier or given a speech about how Zelda could never reciprocate feelings was taken aback by the sudden movement, and her arms were forced to go around Zelda's waist, which happened to bring them even closer.

As Zelda felt her body being drawn closer to Samus's her confidence also grew. She pushed her lips a bit more forcefully against the blonde's, deepening the kiss, only going up for small breaths of air before quickly reattaching her luscious lips again. She molded their lips softly while slightly rolling her lips like waves over Samus's. Samus, who until then seemed quite un-responsive, opened her mouth for a small moan.

Quite nervous yet excited at the opportunity, Zelda's tongue slowly ran over Samus's bottom lip, unconsciously asking for entrance. Opening her mouth a bit more, Samus's tongue timidly met Zelda's, the amount of explosions only multiplying. This caused Samus to be even more confident and moved her hands from hanging loosely around Zelda's waste to slowly up and down her back.

Popo and Nana were completely awestruck. Well, that escalated quickly… Knowing that what the two girls were doing was wrong, Nana and Popo couldn't help but stare. It was so fascinating and new to them. The two looked at each other, deeply blushing and returned their stares to the girls. Popo changed his position slightly as he felt a strange urge occurring in his pants.

Nana and Popo were so into it they considered for a moment to go out and join them, or at least ask them what they were doing. That is until Link walked in.  
**(Note: Ok, the scene is over, you can resume reading if you stopped at the first note)**

Link came in from the other side of the room, across from Popo and Nana, "Hey Zelda, I was wondering, what scene we were going to…" though his eyes snapped up to Samus holding Zelda, quite possessively, and Zelda's hands cupping the blonde's face.

Right before Link could say anything else, the Ice Climbers sneaked farther out of the view. They didn't want to be caught watching any more than they already have...

As they walked through the dining room the only thing they could hear was Links voice booming in the dining room. It was not very coherent but they could make out some of it,

"What were… with that… and while I was… I thought we… Why her…!" Following that, a noise somewhat like a thud was heard.

Remember that their equipment was still inside the room, Popo decided to be brave for his sister and charged inside while Link was yelling.

As he went inside, link basically ran passed him. Soft sobs were coming from the corner of the room. Zelda was holding Samus tightly while tears ran down her cheek while Samus was holding her eye which apparently Link hit.

"Hey Popo…" Nana walked inside next to his brother, also observing what happened.

"D-Did Link do this to you?" Nana went over to Samus and looked at her eye. Sadness sparked in the Ice Climbers face. Why did such a nice man do this?

"No, nothing happened! It was an accident, I ran into the wall! What do you think?" Samus snapped, breaking out of Zelda's embrace and charging out of the room, leaving Nana and Popo confused and the princess of Hyrule softly sobbing on the floor.

**Authors Note:**

"**Well then, I apologize if you thought this chapter would be funnier but I felt as if I should have evened out the plot to make it a better story. The next one should be a lot better. Now I guess this story has Comedy, Romance, Action and Drama… What else could happen? I hope you understand why I antagonized Link in this chapter. He was just hurt. Please R&R and tell me how I did on the chapter!" **–Holy! If you guys have read this chapter before than you know that I totally gave the Zelda and Samus scene a total fix! Last time it was a lot less about the feels and more about the _feels, _if you get my drift… (This one was sappier)! Though I'm glad with how it turned out! :) So yeah, if you just skipped the yuri-ness, carry on, just know that Link caught Zelda and Samus smoochin' a bit!


	7. Chapter 6

**Curiosity Got The Children…**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or have anything involved with Nintendo, Super Smash Bros, or any other alliance.

Chapter 6

**Authors Note: **Hehe, whoops! Guess who hasn't updated in months? :D I'm so sorry for everyone who has been interested to seeing this updated and guess what, I finally got some inspiration and time to write some more! That's good for all of us, right?

But yeah, some adult themes in here guys! You know, we all went through that awkward pre-teen stage as…things… start changing, and yeah! Puberty and stuff, whoo! (Keep in mind this plot was developed by a young pre-teen herself back in the day)

Oh, and I apologize for the shortness!

**Well, here's Chapter 6! I hope you enjoy! **

"Popo… Do you know how much trouble we could have got in?"

The quiet little Ice Climber's eyes were filled with sorrow when reevaluating the events that occurred in the dining room. For minutes, the two were frozen in silence and confusion. Things were changing way too quickly for their comfort. They looked up to Link, Zelda, and Samus, and now they were in a state of utter confusion.

"Yeah, I know! It was…stupid! I wish there was something we could do! I know Link hit Samus, I just know it!" Popo sternly glared towards the wall, as if envisioning Link's assault and anger flared in his soft eyes. In frustration he smashed his hand down on the floor in their bedroom, trying to comprehend what happened.

"What would make him want to do such a thing, Popo?" Nana crawled over closer to her blue clad twin on the floor and tentatively shifted next to him. A single tear began drifting down the young girl's cheek as she silently became as upset as her brother.

"D-Do you think it was because of what Zelda and Samus were… Doing? That was v-very…" Popo looked down at a slight bulge in his pants that made sitting quite uncomfortable, and subtly pulled over a pillow from his bed to hide his embarrassment. His arousal from witnessing the women's passion was unfamiliar and, frankly, unwanted.

Nana, obviously not noticing replied to the unfinished comment,

"I-I've never seen anything like that before! I mean, I've seen people kiss online or in movies, but never so…powerful…it was very overwhelming…I felt tingles in my tummy, Popo! I hope there's nothing wrong with me,"

"I hope there's nothing wrong with me either!" Popo called out, pressing the pillow over his lower torso to try and make the stiffness leave. "Maybe we should go ask when we do the pornography film!"

The comment seemed to cheer Nana up a little as she leaped up from the floor and looked at the clock, though her smile fell a bit. "What if they get as mad as Link when we tell them about Samus and Zelda?"

Popo's head tilted as he thought about the question in deeper context. "Then we will just leave out that part of the story! Still, we need to figure out what is wrong with us!"

"We have only 10 minutes until the meeting starts," Nana exclaimed, eyes brightening up again, "Everyone will start meeting in our room soon so we best get set up," The two climbers retrieved their camera from the cluttered closet and placed it on the stand, turned on their complementary Wii U and waited eagerly for someone to come in. It's been a long time since everyone in the residency got together and played with each other! The fighting was fun, but it was overly competitive and there was never time to truly relax.

Countless moments to the children seemed like hours and they paced impatiently around their room with much anticipation until the first knock was heard.

Nana squealed in delight as Popo rushed to open the door, only to become confused when they saw Pokémon Trainer in a Speedo like piece of clothing that was almost a bit too small and his Pokéballs on his waist. That was it. How indecent! He was gently touching his… bulge… similar to Popo's, and gave a coy grin, lowering his voice, while smoothly whispering, "We're ready…"

The Climbers gave him an awkward smile and let him in, with obvious apprehension furred in their eyebrows.

Within seconds the rest of the invited "Porn" stars, minus Samus, Link and Zelda, were present in their earlier attire.

The confusion of the twins shifted to embarrassment and a deep shade of red glazed their cheeks as everyone began slowly striping to only one layer of clothing. Imagine that! Jigglypuff with her Jigglypuffs nearly exposed, Peach wearing lacy lingerie, Mario in only his overalls (albeit his hairy chest proudly puffed out). The jaws of the Ice Climbers quickly descended to the floor when Peach began to speak.

"Hello Everyone. I've decided to take the liberty to speak, due to prior experience in this field. I'd like to invite you all to Nana and Popo's room to partake in their great idea! The two do seem a bit young to have actually done "it" before but there's a first time for everything! Since they are inexperienced, please come to Mario and I for questions about how this should work!"

The basically half naked Smashers quickly surrounded the two and they all began shouting out incoherent questions at once, leaving Popo and Nana confused, pushed back a few feet from the crowd.

"Popo… there's a weird tingly sensation between my legs... Everyone is so, uh, nearly naked!" Nana shifted uncomfortably and simultaneously with her brother. The commotion was picking up and a lot of the Smashers were getting within breathing distance of each other. The air was thick with a vibe that the young Ice Climbers couldn't quite place their fingers on and it was almost unbearable.

"Me too. I don't think this is how pornography is supposed to be…" Popo whispered loudly so his words could be heard through the yelling, bringing his head down to avoid witnessing the sight further.

Nana gulped and flinched as sounds of…playful?...slapping began, and slight moans from Peach vibrated, which placed the youths in further discomfort.

Nana opened her mouth in awe and spoke out, "No…Popo, I think we've gotten the whooole idea about pornography wrong…" And a little voice in the back of her head replied back… 'You have no idea'.

**Author's Note:**

**I'd like to thank everyone who has read this far into this series. I believe that there have been some ups and downs in this story and I just can't wait to write even more because I'm sure there's more left to come! (Please, Please, ignore the pun if you understand it!) **_-Oh my God… I can't believe I ever said that! "I'm sure there's more left to…" well, WE all know who was a creepy little girl a few years back! Well, that concludes chapter 6! Not too much has been changed, other than changing a few awkward sentences and adding more words, but I think it'll help me get back into the swing of updating! Thanks for reading everyone!_


End file.
